<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are In Love by missdistress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218640">You Are In Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdistress/pseuds/missdistress'>missdistress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealous Eddie Diaz, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Season/Series 03, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdistress/pseuds/missdistress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, когда кто-то ещё, включая Эдди, понимает, что между ним и Баком происходит нечто глубокое, и когда до Бака наконец доходит.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Are In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168517">You Are In Love</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby">tabbytabbytabby</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Один.</strong>
</p><p>В комнате царила тишина, если не считать шума льющейся воды и звона посуды в раковине. Бак стоит рядом, машинально вытирая посуду, которую Эдди протягивает ему. Его глаза устремлены на Кристофера, губы растянуты в лёгкой улыбке, пока он смотрит, как тот играет со своим Лего.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Эдди, толкая Бака плечом.</p><p>— Да, — отвечает Бак, слегка улыбаясь ему. — Я просто не понимаю, как этот ребёнок всегда может быть таким счастливым.</p><p>— Он не <em>всегда</em> счастлив, — говорит Эдди, вспоминая несколько истерик. Но это было много лет назад. Эдди наклоняет голову и смотрит на сына.</p><p>— Он отличный парень, Эдди. Ты отлично с ним справляешься.</p><p>— Я делаю всё, что в моих силах, — говорит Эдди.</p><p>— И у тебя получается, — не унимается Бак.</p><p>Эдди качает головой:</p><p>— Ладно, может быть. Но с ним легко.</p><p>— Да, его определенно легко полюбить, — задумчиво говорит Бак, — Ты знаешь эльфа, которого мы встретили сегодня? — спрашивает Бак.</p><p>Эдди кивает.</p><p>— А что?  У тебя какой-то фетиш на эльфов?</p><p>Бак отмахивается от него полотенцем.</p><p>— Нет. Заткнись. Она сказала, что у нас очаровательный сын. Видимо подумала, что он наш общий ребёнок.</p><p>— Как будто что-то плохое, — говорит Эдди.</p><p>— Нет, конечно, нет, — отвечает Бак. — Он отличный парень. Кому угодно повезло бы быть его родителями.</p><p>Эдди улыбается и снова принимается мыть посуду. Но не может оторвать взгляд от Бака. Он уже не в первый раз задумывается о том, как здорово Бак ладит с Кристофером.</p><p>Дело не только в том, как он ведёт себя с Кристофером. Это просто... Бак.</p><p>Эдди уже какое-то время знает, что бисексуален. Поэтому то, что его привлекал Бак, не было большим событием. Но когда чувства проникают глубже, и он понимает, что не единственный, кто привязывается, он осознаёт, насколько это важно.</p><p>Он понимает, что Бак ещё не совсем готов, поэтому сдерживается. Как бы он себя ни чувствовал, дружба важнее. Он должен беспокоиться не только о себе. Поэтому он продолжает жить дальше, держа свои чувства под контролем. Вместе они смотрят фильмы, играют в видеоигры и устраивают ночёвки, и Эдди пытается убедить себя, что всё это нормально. Это то, что делают со своими лучшими друзьями.</p><p>Но то, что он держит свои чувства при себе, не мешает ему постепенно всё сильнее и сильнее влюбляться в Бака. Всё это заключается в мелочах, как то, что Бак делает панкейки в форме Микки-Мауса по утрам, или забирает Кристофера из школы в его выходные, когда Эдди на работе, и он просто <em>рядом</em>.</p><p>И да, может быть, последнее не такая уж и мелочь. Это чертовски важно.</p><p>Однажды вечером после фильма Эдди моет посуду, а Бак помогает Кристоферу укладываться спать. На этом настоял Кристофер, и Эдди был бы немного обижен, что его собственный сын предпочёл, чтобы кто-то другой уложил его спать, если бы не был так чертовски привязан.</p><p>Он вытирает руки и идёт по коридору в комнату Кристофера. Тихо заглядывает в дверь, не желая беспокоить их на случай, если Кристофер уже спит. Ещё нет, но уже близко.</p><p>При взгляде на них всё внутри Эдди переворачивается слишком знакомым образом. В этой ночи нет ничего необычного. Бак много раз укладывал Кристофера спать. Но что-то в том, как Бак читает ему, а Крис свернулся калачиком рядом с ним, явно борясь со сном, поражает Эдди одним из самых больших осознаний, которые у него когда-либо были.</p><p>Он влюблён в Бака.</p><p>Это не должно удивлять. Он уже несколько месяцев знает о своих чувствах. Но называть вещи своими именами — совсем другое дело.</p><p>Это должно пугать, думает он, но Эдди просто чувствует себя в безопасности. Если он собирался отдать своё сердце кому-то, он был бы счастлив, что это Бак. Даже если Бак не совсем поспевает за ним.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Два.</strong>
</p><p>Звук смеха неподалеку заставляет Кристофера оторваться от своего рисунка и посмотреть туда, где его отец стоит с Баком и остальными взрослыми. Он смотрит на Бака с широкой улыбкой. Кристофер не слышит, о чём они говорят, но, должно быть, о чём-то хорошем, раз его отец выглядит таким счастливым. С другой стороны, он всегда выглядит так рядом с Баком.</p><p>Кристофер продолжает изучать их лица, переводя взгляд с отца и Бака на Афину и Бобби, а затем на Мэдди и Чимни. Они все проводят много времени вместе. Папа говорит, это потому, что они все семья, и Кристофер только рад. Он любит свою семью.</p><p>Но даже он понимает, что отец ведет себя с Баком не так, как с кем-либо другим. Так же, как и Бак.</p><p>— Мой папа и Бак влюблены друг в друга, — наконец произносит Кристофер. Эти слова кажутся ему правильными. Они должны быть правдой. Другого объяснения нет.</p><p>Мэй отрывается от телефона:</p><p>— С чего ты взял?</p><p>— Потому что они смотрят друг на друга так же, как Бобби и твоя мама.</p><p>Взгляд Мэй скользит по комнате, и она наклоняет голову.</p><p>— Хах. Похоже и правда. Как думаешь, они знают?</p><p>— Наверное, нет, — говорит Гарри, не отрываясь от своей игры. — Взрослые — последние, кто разбирается в таких вещах.</p><p>— А что ты-то знаешь о любви? — спрашивает его Мэй.</p><p>— Много чего, — пожимает плечами Гарри. — У меня были подружки.</p><p>— Тебе десять, — напоминает ему Мэй. — Ты слишком маленький для отношений.</p><p>— У тебя в моем возрасте уже были отношения, — отвечает Гарри. — Я помню Тревора.</p><p>— Думаю, мой папа знает, — внезапно произносит Кристофер.</p><p>— Я знаю что? — спрашивает его Эдди, опускаясь на колени рядом со столом и ухмыляясь. — Или мне не позволено знать то, что я знаю?</p><p>— Ты уже знаешь, — отвечает ему Кристофер. — Так разве мне нужно говорить это тебе?</p><p>— Я много чего знаю, приятель, — говорит Эдди, взъерошивая ему волосы и заставляя Кристофера рассмеяться. — Возможно, тебе придется дать мне подсказку.</p><p>Кристофер переводит взгляд с отца на стоящего невдалеке Бака и обратно.</p><p>— Ты любишь Бака.</p><p>Глаза его отца расширяются, и он быстро оглядывается назад, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Кристофера.</p><p>— Почему ты так думаешь?</p><p>— Потому что ты смотришь на него так, словно он сделан из солнечного света, — говорит Кристофер. — Именно так, по словам моей подруги Мэллори, выглядят её родители, когда смотрят друг на друга. А они влюблены.</p><p>— Я…</p><p>— Мы готовы идти? — спрашивает Бак, улыбаясь Эдди сверху. Кристофер кивает сам себе. Солнечный свет.</p><p>Его отец прочищает горло и кивает:</p><p>— Да, дай мне минутку.</p><p>— Конечно. — Бак наклоняется и обнимает Кристофера, улыбка не покидает его лица. — Не слишком-то веселись без нас, ладно?</p><p>— Я постараюсь, — отвечает ему Кристофер.</p><p>— Мы поговорим позже, когда вернёмся домой, — говорит Эдди, быстро обнимая его и поднимаясь на ноги. — Хорошо?</p><p>— Хорошо, папа.</p><p>Он смотрит, как его отец идет туда, где под пристальными взглядами ждет Бак, и Бак закидывает руку ему на плечи. Он шепчет что-то на ухо отцу, и они оба смеются. А потом уходят.</p><p>— Он не собирается с тобой разговаривать, — говорит Гарри, привлекая его внимание.</p><p>— Гарри, — предупреждает его Мэй.</p><p>— Что? — спрашивает Гарри. — Взрослые всегда говорят, что поговорят о чем-то потом, но это только повод, чтобы придумать как не говорить об этом.</p><p>— Это не всегда так, — говорит Мэй. — Я уверена, что твой отец поговорит с тобой, когда придёт время.</p><p>Кристофер кивает. Он знает, и, если Эдди забудет, просто придётся ему напомнить. Что он и делает, когда собирается лечь спать той ночью. Его отец выбирает книгу, чтобы почитать, пока Кристофер устраивается под одеялом.</p><p>— Тебе не обязательно читать мне, — говорит ему Кристофер. — Я хочу поговорить о Баке.</p><p>— Значит, ты не забыл, — говорит Эдди, садясь рядом с ним на кровать.</p><p>— Нет, это слишком важно, — отвечает ему Кристофер.</p><p>— Ты думаешь, я люблю Бака?</p><p>— Разве нет?</p><p>Эдди молчит так долго, что Кристофер задаётся вопросом, был ли прав Гарри, и отец не собирался говорить с ним об этом. Но потом он начинает говорить.</p><p>— Я действительно люблю Бака. Он очень важен для меня. И для тебя тоже, верно? Кристофер кивает:</p><p>— Я тоже люблю Бака. Но это совсем другое дело.</p><p>— Ты прав, — улыбается отец. — Когда ты успел стать таким умным?</p><p>— В третьем классе, — отвечает ему Кристофер.</p><p>— А, понятно, — говорит Эдди. — Видимо, я в третьем классе был не особенно внимателен.</p><p>Кристофер смеётся и обнимает отца, чувствуя, как тот обхватывает его руками. В его объятьях он всегда чувствует себя в безопасности.</p><p>— Ты собираешься ему сказать? Он чувствует, как отец вздыхает:</p><p>— Пока нет, приятель. Не думаю, что он готов. — Но будет, — обещает Кристофер.</p><p>— Он тоже тебя любит. Я это знаю.</p><p>Кристофер засыпает со знанием, что однажды его отец и Бак будут вместе, и они станут семьёй.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Три.</strong>
</p><p>Хен смотрит, как Эдди и Бак входят в комнату. Они тихо переговариваются между собой, оба широко улыбаются. Бак толкает Эдди плечом, и тот смеётся. Их обычное поведение.</p><p>Но все-таки что-то кажется непривычным. Может дело в том, что их взгляды становятся пристальнее, а черты лица мягче.</p><p>Но что-то здесь есть. Просто она пока не может взять в толк, что именно.</p><p>Поэтому Хен наблюдает, пытаясь понять, что произошло между этими двумя. Ничто не бросается в глаза, по крайней мере на первый взгляд. Они всё те же милые, ничего не замечающие мальчики, какими были всегда.</p><p>Но так ли это?</p><p>Бак, вроде, да. Но Эдди…</p><p>Вот что изменилось. Эдди. Бак не умел скрывать эмоций, поэтому заметить его растущие чувства к Эдди не составляло труда. Даже если сам он ещё не до конца в них разобрался.</p><p>Эдди другого поля ягода. Он держит свои чувства при себе, только изредка позволяя им выскальзывать наружу. Но сейчас они видны. Хен не понимает, как Бак этого не замечает. Эдди не очень-то скрывается, когда рассматривает его в раздевалке или наблюдает за ним издалека. Бак не раз ловил его на этом, но только улыбался и махал рукой.</p><p>Хен вздыхает, наблюдая, как Эдди спешит отодвинуть стул для Бака за столом, и его лицо заметно розовеет, когда Бак благодарно улыбается.</p><p>— Парень влюбился по уши.</p><p>— А то я не вижу, — говорит Афина рядом с ней. Она пришла несколько минут назад с обедом, и они с Хен разговаривали, пока все остальные разбирали еду. — Они оба влюблены.</p><p>— Но только один из них знает об этом, — вздыхает Хен. — Бедный Эдди.</p><p>— Как думаешь, скоро до Бака дойдёт? — спрашивает Афина, делая глоток воды.</p><p>— С такой скоростью? Через месяц?</p><p>Афина смеётся:</p><p>— И правда, бедный Эдди.</p><p>Ни один из них, похоже, не осознает, что за ними наблюдают или обсуждают. Оба слишком поглощены друг другом. Они смотрят в телефон Эдди, он показывает Баку фотографии со школьной поездки Кристофера. Хотя взгляд Эдди больше сосредоточен на лице Бака, чем на фотографиях. Хен качает головой и возвращается к своему обеду.</p><p>— Угадай, кто наконец-то догадался, — говорит она позже вечером, когда собирается лечь спать.</p><p>Карен отрывает взгляд от телефона.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Какую парочку ничего не замечающих идиотов, которые очевидно безнадёжно влюблены друг в друга, мы знаем? — спрашивает Хен. Она откидывает одеяло и забирается в постель.</p><p>— О, — лицо Карен озаряется, и она откладывает телефон в сторону, уделяя Хен всё своё внимание. — Неужели до них дошло?</p><p>— Не совсем, но до Эдди — да.</p><p>Карен удивлённо смотрит на неё:</p><p>— Эдди догадался первым?</p><p>— Знаю. Я всегда думала, что это будет Бак. Он лучше разбирается в своих чувствах.</p><p>— Что именно сказал Эдди? — спрашивает её Карен.</p><p>Хен улыбается и начинает рассказывать всё, что наблюдала за последние несколько недель. Она обещает не вмешиваться в это, даже если ей очень хочется просто подтолкнуть их друг к другу. Они должны разобраться в этом сами.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Четыре.</strong>
</p><p>Вокруг них, словно отражаясь от стен, гремит музыка. При обычных обстоятельствах Мэдди не оказалась бы в таком клубе, но она хотела подбодрить Джоша, и знала, как сильно он хотел сходить в новое место, а Хен только поддержала затею. Поэтому Мэдди спланировала вечер, пригласив всех, кого знала.</p><p>Бобби и Афина вежливо отказались, сказав, что это не для них, и Мэдди не могла их винить. Но остальные были здесь. Бак и Джош особенно наслаждались. Они едва ли покинули танцпол за всё время, что были здесь. И Альберт тоже. Хотя он был где-то сам по себе.</p><p>— По крайней мере, эти двое веселятся, — пытается перекричать музыку Хен. Она кивает головой в сторону танцующих неподалёку Бака и Джоша. Они прижимались друг к другу, покачиваясь в такт музыке.</p><p>— Слишком веселятся, — бормочет Эдди.</p><p>Если бы он не сидел рядом, она бы этого не услышала. Мэдди приподнимает бровь, глядя на него:</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что мог бы там танцевать.</p><p>— Я не танцую.</p><p>Хен фыркает:</p><p>— Я тебя умоляю. Мы слышали, что ты прекрасный танцор.</p><p>Эдди пожимает плечами, глядя прямо перед собой.</p><p>— Мне не с кем танцевать.</p><p>— Есть с кем, — говорит Хен. — Ты просто должен спросить его.</p><p>— Он слишком увлечён <em>Джошем</em>.</p><p>Другая бровь Мэдди приподнимается при намёке на гнев в его голосе, наряду с чем-то ещё. Это, в купе с молниями, которые он метает на танцующую пару, приводит её к осознанию.</p><p>— Боже мой!</p><p>— Что? — спрашивает Эдди, взглянув на неё, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Бака и Джоша.</p><p>— Не знаю, как я раньше этого не заметила, — говорит она.</p><p>— Не заметила чего? — спрашивает Чимни с другой стороны.</p><p>— Смотри, — шепчет она, указывая от напряженной позы и убийственного взгляда Эдди туда, где танцуют Бак и Джош. — Скажи, что тоже это видишь.</p><p>— Вижу?.. — Чимни замолк, осознание скользнуло по его лицу. — О да.</p><p>— Хотите сказать, что вы оба только сейчас это поняли? — спрашивает их Хен. — Я знала неделями.</p><p>— Я не провожу с Эдди так много времени, как ты, — говорит Мэдди. — По крайней мере, не так, как сейчас. Бак же…</p><p>— С ним все было понятно с самого начала, — смеется Чимни. — Но, черт возьми, Эдди. Чувак.</p><p>— Что? — наконец огрызается Эдди. — О чём вы все говорите, что важнее, чем... — он машет рукой в сторону Бака и Джоша, его глаза сужаются от того, насколько близко они танцуют. — Это.</p><p>— Ты ревнуешь, — смеётся Мэдди.</p><p>— Вовсе нет, — бормочет Эдди.</p><p>— О, дорогой, ревнуешь, — говорит Хен, похлопывая его по руке.</p><p>— Никто не смотрит на своего лучшего друга, танцующего с кем-то другим так, как ты на Бака, — говорит ему Мэдди.</p><p>— Ты ведь знаешь, он согласится потанцевать с тобой, если ты только попросишь, — добавляет Хен.</p><p>— Не согласится, — отвечает Эдди.</p><p>— Согласится, — говорит Мэдди. Она легонько толкает его в плечо и кивает головой в сторону танцпола. — Иди и спроси.</p><p>— Порази его движениями, о которых мы наслышаны, — добавляет Чимни.</p><p>Эдди выглядит неуверенным, но всё же встает. Он допивает остатки пива и расправляет плечи.</p><p>— Ладно.</p><p>— Ты справишься! — кричит ему вслед Хен.</p><p>Они смотрят, как он приближается к Баку и Джошу. Если они и удивились, увидев его, то не подали виду. Джош улыбается и хлопает его по плечу, оставляя Эдди на своём месте. И да, он определённо умеет танцевать. Бак же никогда не был самым грациозным танцором, но вместе они двигаются довольно слаженно.</p><p>— А я всё гадал, когда же он сломается, — вздыхает Джош, падая в кресло, которое только что освободил Эдди. Он с благодарной улыбкой берёт воду, которую протягивает ему Мэдди.</p><p>— Так ты знал? — спрашивает Мэдди.</p><p>— Конечно, — отвечает Джош. — Я весь вечер чувствовал на себе его пристальный взгляд. Но не думаю, что Бак понял.</p><p>— Ну конечно, — вздыхает Мэдди.</p><p>Ей хотелось верить, что танцы с Эдди помогут ему понять, но что-то подсказывает, что ему понадобится ещё немного времени. Ему нужно что-то большее, чтобы осознать, насколько далёко он ушёл от Эдди. Она просто надеется, для благополучия Эдди, что это не продлится слишком долго.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Пять.</strong>
</p><p>Бобби уже давно знал о связи между Баком и Эдди. Не заметить было трудно. Они лучшие друзья. Настолько близки, насколько это вообще возможно. И он не слепой. Там явно что-то есть.</p><p>Он не сознаёт насколько всё это серьезно, пока не наблюдает, как Бак распадается на части при мысли о потере Эдди, и не видит, как тот выкрикивает его имя и вцепляется в землю, как будто может пробиться к нему голыми руками. Бобби больно, что приходится оттаскивать его. Его сердце разрывается от того, как Бак сопротивляется, а потом падает на его колени в приступе рыданий.</p><p>Он знает эту боль. Он её прочувствовал. Господи, он никому бы этого не пожелал, особенно Баку, который стал ему как сын. Он хотел бы утешить его. Но у них есть работа, которую нужно выполнить. Он должен сосредоточиться, если они хотят иметь хоть какую-то надежду найти Эдди.</p><p>Живым, говорит он себе. Они найдут его живым. Они должны это сделать. Ради Бака так же, как и ради Эдди, они не собираются терять одного из своих сегодня вечером.</p><p>— Я не могу потерять его, — шепчет Бак, когда они остаются в доме одни. — Бобби, я не могу. Бобби кладет руку ему на плечо.</p><p>— Мы собираемся вернуть его, Бак.</p><p>— Обещаешь? Его голос звучит так тихо, и Бобби это ненавидит. Так же сильно, как ненавидит то, что должен сказать дальше.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что не могу.</p><p>Бак отводит взгляд, он как будто уменьшается.</p><p>— Точно. Да. Конечно.</p><p>— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что на этой работе мы не можем давать таких обещаний, — говорит ему Бобби.— Но я могу обещать, что мы сделаем всё, что в наших силах, чтобы вернуть его. — Хорошо?</p><p>Бак кивает:</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Бак молчит, пока все собираются вместе. Он смотрит куда-то вдаль, и лицо у него такое удручённое, какого Бобби ещё никогда не видел. Он выглядит сломленным и потерянным, пока Бобби отдаёт приказы о поисках Эдди.</p><p>Затем позади них раздаётся голос, и лицо Бака мгновенно меняется. Он первым подбегает к Эдди и ловит его прежде, чем тот успевает упасть. Его улыбка такая же яркая, как свет, падающий на них, и она направлена на Эдди.</p><p>Мгновение они цепляются друг за друга, шепча слова утешения. Когда их глаза встречаются, Бобби понимает, что не ошибся. Есть только одно слово, описывающее то, что исходит от них.</p><p>Любовь.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>+ Один.</strong>
</p><p>Возвращение Эбби сбивает его с толку, но не совсем так, как ожидал Бак. Сначала он чувствует в груди боль, горячую и грубую. Она вернулась. У неё есть жених. Она просто оставила его и даже не удосужилась сказать, что двинулась дальше. Что он свободен. Хотя где-то в глубине души он это знал. Но больно всё равно.</p><p>У него нет времени сосредоточиться на этом, по крайней мере, сначала, и, возможно, это помогает. У него есть работа, которую нужно выполнить. Жизни, которые нужно спасти. Что-то, что он умеет делать. Он может с этим справиться.</p><p>Что его смущает, так это Эдди. Он держится рядом с Баком, словно приклеенный, и сначала Бак думает, это из-за того, что тот считает, будто Бак не может сосредоточиться и сделать свою работу. Считает его эмоционально вовлечённым. Но это кажется неправильным. Эдди ему доверяет, он это знает. Если бы он подумал, что Бак делает какую-нибудь глупость, он бы ему сказал.</p><p>Что он и <em>делает</em>. В тот миг это просто выводит Бака из себя. Эдди, его лучший друг, бросает его на растерзание Бобби и пытается помешать сделать что-то, что могло бы гарантировать жизнь обоим людям.</p><p>В конце концов он всё равно это делает, и Эдди рядом с ним, как и всегда. Он видит заметное беспокойство на его лице. Которое росло все сильнее и сильнее в течение ночи. Но игнорирует это. Даже когда Эдди спрашивает, в порядке ли он. Сейчас не время для этого. Не тогда, когда у них ещё есть работа.</p><p>Долгие, изнурительные несколько часов они работают, чтобы спасти как можно больше жизней. Это совсем не легко. Массовые несчастные случаи, подобные этому, никогда не проходят легко. На каждую спасённую жизнь приходится одна, которую они не могут спасти. Но они продолжают работать. Уже почти три часа ночи, когда Бобби отводит их в сторону и говорит, что пора идти. Их смена здесь, и они могут вернуться на станцию, а затем пойти домой, чтобы отдохнуть. Бак не уверен, что кто-то из них сможет отдохнуть после того, что они видели сегодня, но никто не спорит. Они все слишком вымотаны для этого.</p><p>Баку требуется больше времени, чем обычно, чтобы переодеться и собрать свои вещи. Ему совсем не хочется возвращаться в свою пустую квартиру одному.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что она тебя не заслужила, — неожиданно говорит Эдди. Бак был так поглощен своими мыслями, что даже не заметил, что он всё ещё здесь. Бак останавливается и поворачивается к нему лицом:</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Она оставила тебя, Бак. Даже не потрудилась позвонить или что-то в этом роде. Это не нормально.</p><p>— Я знаю это, — вздыхает Бак и проводит рукой по лицу. — Я знаю, окей?</p><p>— Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, — говорит Эдди, на этот раз мягче. — Ты заслуживаешь кого-то, кто любит тебя полностью и видит, насколько ты удивителен и прекрасен. Бак устало смеется.</p><p>— Да? Хорошо, приятель. Если найдёшь кого-то такого, отправь ко мне.</p><p>По лицу Эдди пробегает мимолётное выражение, которое Бак не может разобрать. Оно исчезает так же быстро, как появилось.</p><p>— Возможно, ты уже нашёл такого человека, Бак. Ты просто должен разуть глаза.</p><p>— Что? Что ты имеешь...?</p><p>— Мне нужно домой, к Кристоферу, — перебивает Эдди. — И тебе нужно поспать. Увидимся позже.</p><p>Бак хмуро смотрит ему вслед. Что всё это должно было означать? Он качает головой и закрывает свой шкафчик. Он слишком устал, чтобы думать об этом прямо сейчас.</p><p>Только когда он приходит домой и забирается в постель после горячего душа, сон не идёт. Он лежит, уставившись в потолок, сна ни в одном глазу, и слова Эдди продолжают звучать в его голове.</p><p>
  <em>«Возможно, ты уже нашёл такого человека, Бак. Ты просто должен разуть глаза.»</em>
</p><p>И что это вообще значит? Он уже нашел кого-то, кто любит его полностью? О ком он вообще мог говорить? Все, кого он знает, женаты или встречаются с кем-то, или…</p><p>Он делает глубокий вдох. Вот только это неправда. Это так далеко от истины. Есть один человек, один очень важный человек, который одинок.</p><p>И Боже, чем больше он думает об этом, тем сильнее убеждается, что упустил некоторые очень важные знаки. Прикосновения, мягкие улыбки и поздние ночные разговоры. Флирт. Боже, флирт. Как все у него внутри перевернулось, и он почувствовал это неоспоримое притяжение к Эдди, когда тот сказал, что доверяет ему. И эта боль в груди, когда он думал, что потерял Эдди. Казалось, будто у него отняли весь мир, и теперь, когда он об этом думает, так и было. А сегодня? Очевидный гнев Эдди на Эбби. Боже, всё это было перед ним, а Бак — самый большой тупица в мире.</p><p>Эдди любит его. А Бак? Бак тоже его любит. Он влюблён в Эдди.</p><p>Он скидывает с себя одеяло и бросается вниз по лестнице. Едва останавливаясь, чтобы надеть ботинки и убедиться, что у него есть ключи и бумажник, прежде чем выбежать за дверь. Он перепрыгивает через две ступеньки, не желая дожидаться лифта, и бежит к своему джипу.</p><p>Он едет быстрее, чем следовало бы, но, к счастью, не видит никаких полицейских по дороге, ведущей к дому Эдди. Когда Бак подъезжает, свет в гостиной всё ещё горит. Какое облегчение. Он думал только о том, как доберётся сюда, и последнее, чего он хочет, это разбудить Кристофера из-за своего импульсивного решения. Но теперь, когда он знает правду, он не может держать её при себе.</p><p>Он выходит из джипа и тихо закрывает дверь, прежде чем запереть его и пойти к дому. Он стучит так тихо, как только может, надеясь, что Эдди услышит его. У него есть ключ, но сегодня он не хочет использовать его. Только если не придётся.</p><p>Однако удача, похоже, была на его стороне, потому что не прошло и минуты, как дверь открылась, и появился Эдди.</p><p>— Бак? — спрашивает Эдди, лицо вытягивается от удивления.</p><p>— Что ты здесь делаешь? Всё в...?</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — перебивает Бак. — Мне очень жаль, что до меня так долго доходило. Я просто идиот. Но боже мой, Эдди. Это правда. Я люблю тебя.</p><p>Эдди улыбается и тащит его в дом. Он пинком захлопывает за ними дверь и притягивает Бака к себе. Они стоят там мгновение, прижавшись друг к другу с головы до колен, и просто дышат. Наконец, после того, что, вероятно, длится всего несколько секунд, но для Бака кажется вечностью, Эдди говорит:</p><p>— А я всё думал, когда же ты поймёшь.</p><p>— Ну, сегодня ты, вроде как, подтолкнул меня к этому, — говорит ему Бак.</p><p>— Я вернулся домой и не мог перестать думать о том, что ты сказал, и меня осенило. Я влюблён в тебя. Уже некоторое время. Я просто был слишком слеп, чтобы понять.</p><p>— К счастью для тебя, я терпеливый человек, — отвечает ему Эдди.</p><p>Бак смеётся:</p><p>— Неправда.</p><p>— Ну почти, — говорит ему Эдди, ухмыляясь. — А теперь ты будешь спорить со мной или позволишь сказать что-то очень важное?</p><p>— Я слушаю.</p><p>— Хорошо. — Рука Эдди поднимается к щеке Бака, пальцы мягко скользят по коже. — Я люблю тебя. Целиком и полностью.</p><p>Бак улыбается и трётся носом о нос Эдди, наслаждаясь тем, как тот улыбается и притягивает его ещё ближе. Их губы встречаются, словно их притягивает одна и та же невидимая сила, и всё встает на свои места. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы добраться до этого момента, но теперь, когда он здесь, он знает, что никогда не отпустит. Он именно там, где должен быть. Там, где ему самое место.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>